Two Mischievous Boys
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Destiny has called two mischief boys from the world of Duel Monsters to come to the world of Youma. They will learn secrets about the one is called the King of Peace. Companion poem to Of Youma and Duel Monsters.
1. The Moon Kingdom

**AN: This is a companion to my fic Of Youma and Duel Monsters and tells of a previous encounter the two worlds in Of Youma and Duel Monsters had before the main plot. The Yu-Gi-Oh portion of this fic is set before volume one of the manga. The Sailor Moon part is set in the Silver Millennium. **

**AN: July 27, 2009: Corrected a grammar error.  
**

Two Mischievous Boys

The Moon Kingdom

In the youth of Sugoroku Muto,

He and his friend named Jarcas

Were quite the mischievous pair.

They wound up in more trouble

Than a curious cat would

And each time,

They were bailed out

By Sugoroku's father,

Who would go on to rant

And lecture them

Until they were bowing like dogs

And pleading

They had turned into saints,

Never to make trouble again,

But, alas,

It never was to happen.

Then one day

Sugoruku and Jarcas

Were off exploring

On the ground above a cave

That hold the legend

That was yet to become history.

As they explored,

The two mischief boys

Fell into a portal

That appeared without a hint

Or notice.

It transported them

To another world

Into an ancient past

(As destiny had demanded).

When they awoke,

They were dazed

After their travels,

But once they took notice

Of their surroundings,

They were surprised.

There was a palace

That was grander

Than anything they had seen

From where they had come from.

Then gazing beyond the palace,

Into the black sky of space,

They saw a planet.

They saw Earth

From the Moon!

**AN: I think this will be quite a fun little tale to tell. This story would be too long to tell in any other format. I am not telling you what importance this tale has to Of Youma and Duel Monsters, but you can see that Sugoruku Muto has a back story with a friend name Jarcas. The other chapters to this tale will be more spoiler-ish for Of Youma and Duel Monsters. I would love to hear people's feedback on this.**


	2. The King of Peace and the Queen of Moon

The King of Peace and the Queen of the Moon

Sugoruku and Jarcas, still stun,

Continued to gaze

At the sight of the Earth

Until they were surrounded

By guards,

Who forced them

To rise up

And walk towards the palace.

The two mischievous boys

Were cowering

In fear of the worst.

As they approached

The palace's gardens,

A male voice full of seriousness,

But yet a gentle calm,

Was heard saying,

"Not a single soul

Has called me

By that ancient name

Of mine."

"So,"

A regal female voice started,

"They all call you the King of Peace,

Forgetting

That you were once mortal

And a ruler of mortals?"

"I was not quite mortal,"

The male known as the King of Peace began,

"Because I was born of the gods

Of our fine kingdom

Along the Nile!"

The regal female voice

Was about to reply

When the guards came

Into the gardens

With Sugoruku and Jarcas

In tow.

"We found these boys,"

A guard began

As both Sugoruku and Jarcas

Continued to look at their feet,

"On the edge of the castle grounds."

A loud quite encased the group

And Sugoruku was finding

Himself scared.

Scared

That he would never get lectured

By his father, the current Triscorn.

Scared

That he would die here

On the moon

To become only a blemish

In memories of those who knew him.

"Look up at me, young men,"

Commanded the regal voice

Of Sugoruku and Jarcas.

Upon gazing up,

Sugoruku saw the female

That held the regal voice

And he was stun

By her looks.

She was a towering figure

With long hair

In a hairstyle

That Sugoruku never had seen,

But upon some other,

The hairstyle

Would have been childish.

As they remained stun

By the lady before them,

The man, the King of Peace,

Had taken a careful eye

And looked them over.

"I know something

About these two,

But I was wondering

What you would do

To these two?"

The King of Peace spoke

To his female companion.

"They need to be taught

About our world,"

Said the female

Before gazing at the King of Peace.

"What do you know

About these two?"

"Ah, Queen Serenity,

They are from my world's future.

They are quite a mischievous pair

And in their mischievousness,

They ended up here

As per destiny's request!"

Then Queen Serenity

Turned back to face

Sugoruku and Jarcas.

"Answer me honestly,"

She started.

"Is what the King of Peace said

About you being mischievous correct?"

Sugoruku glanced

At his friend Jarcas

To see he was in no shape to answer.

"Yes,"

Sugoruku said,

"That is how everyone

Does describe us as being."

The King of Peace laughed.

"I think these two

Need to learn something

About being too mischievous."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Queen Serenity asked.

"I will have them

Follow you

Cloaked in shadows

To only be seen

When you call for them,"

Said the King of Peace, pausing.

"Then at the ended of the second day

I shall see them

And see if they want my gift."

"I will allow it,"

She said.

The King of Peace bowed

And walked towards the two

Before placing a hand on both.

"You two,"

He began,

"Probably have a lot of questions

But currently this is not the place

Or time,

But you will watch

Cloaked in shadows

And learn some answers

To those questions.

You are to follow her,"

He paused to motion

To Queen Serenity.

"Only me and her

Can uncloak you.

And one last word of advice:

No mischief!"

* * *

So that was how

Sugoruku and Jarcas ended up

Following around

The Queen of the Moon

Cloaked in shadows

So not one could see them

Except when called by the Queen.

They passed time silently

By showing each other

A card of their choosing

And the other would

Make hand signs

To communicate

What the card stood for,

But most of their time

Was spent watching

The comings and the goings

Of the world around them

For they had questions.

Even though they were never far

From the Queen,

They were able to hear snippets

Of other conversations.

One of the snippets

They had overheard

Was about the Princess of the Moon

Going to Earth

To meet with her lover,

The Prince of Earth.

At the end of the day,

The Queen called them

From the shadows

And introduced them

To her advisers from Mau,

Luna and Artemis,

Before talking to the advisers.

"You will follow them,"

Said the Queen after talking

To her advisers,

"And they shall lead you

To where you will sleep

For tonight.

Tomorrow night,

You will meet

The King of Peace again,

But for now,

We need to make sure

That not a single soul

Sees you."

"I believe we can

Help on that front,"

Said Sugoruku

Before he and Jarcas muttered

Some words to themselves.

As their months closed

After the last word

They had released,

A light engulfed them

And when the light left,

A big, young, black dog

Was in the place of Sugoruku

While a hawk with feathers white as snow

Was in the place of Jarcas.

The Queen nodded

To show she understood

And then the dog and hawk

Followed the two advisors.

* * *

The next day

Went without problems

And Sugoruku and Jarcas learned

More about the kingdom

They had found themselves in,

Learning of a problem.

Under the cloak of peace,

Talk of fighting an evil

Was occurring

Behind doors

Among the royalty.

There was a rebellion

That was developing on Earth

And a war had started

Upon the planet.

Then when the day ended,

They found the King of Peace

In the palace's gardens once again

And he called them from the shadows.

He asked for what they learned

And they told him as asked.

He smiled

While they told him

And as soon as they stopped,

He looked at the two of them.

"I have something weighty

To ask of you.

Jarcas, will you

Give up

The ability

That prevents you

From feeling slight pain?

Sugoruku, will you

Give up

The chance to be taller

Than you are now?

If you do,

I will give you

A power

That will make up for it,"

The King of Peace said

With calm.

Sugoruku looked at Jarcas,

Jarcas locked eyes with Sugoruku

And the two made a decision.

"Yes, we will give up

What you asked for,"

Said the boys in unison.

"Then I will take

What I asked for

And give you this:

A power to combine

The powers of two worlds

And become knights

Of those two worlds!"

As the words

Of the King of Peace

Died in the air,

Sugoruku and Jarcas glowed,

Sugoruku white,

Jarcas a dark blue.

Then the glowing

Became brighter,

Blinding all who saw,

And then disappeared

To reveal a five-foot-one tall knight

In white armor and fluttering cape

And another knight

In dark blue armor.

The knight in white

Looked back

With his striking purple eyes

To the knight in dark blue.

"Jarcas?"

The knight in white asked.

"Sugoruku?"

The knight in dark blue responded.

"Since you both don't look a thing

Like your normal selves,

Go by titles,

White Knight of Domino,

Knight of Ravens,"

The King of Peace said.

The two knights bowed

And then the King of Peace

Continued on with his talk.

"You will be here

For awhile longer

To sharpen your skills

With the sword

And you will participate

In the war

That is now starting

To rage on Earth

In this world.

Only I

And Queen Serenity

Will know

Who you truly are.

Introduce yourselves

To all who ask who you are

By your titles alone!

Now that is all

For tonight

Because tomorrow

Will bring a new day

And you will travel

To the Earth."

* * *

Well, that is the end of this chapter. In the chapter Of Youma and Duel Monsters I am currently working on, I mention something about Sugoruku/Mr. Muto and it is connected to this side story. Also in that same chapter, Jarcas will make his first appearance Of Youma and Duel Monsters, at least, that is what I am planning. I would love to hear from some of you to tell me what you think of the plot. I know I am not writing it in a very interesting way, but I need input about the plot, so, review!


End file.
